This invention is directed generally to the container arts, and more particularly to a novel magazine container system comprising tubular, open-ended container having a releasable, and preferably resilient stop gate device that serves as an end stop member for at least one end thereof, such a container system being useful for example for packaging multiple semiconductor electrical or electronic components. The invention also extends to the stop gate device itself.
In the handling, transportation and storage of multiple semiconductor electronic or electrical components such as integrated circuit components and the like, it is considered advantageous to house the semiconductor components in protective containers. One type of protective container which has gained commercial acceptance comprises an elongate tube or tubular member extruded or otherwise formed from a conductive plastic material. All or part of the tube may be of a transparent material to permit observation of the components within the tube. Generally speaking, the tube is of complementary cross-sectional dimensions for receiving the bodies of the electronic semiconductor components in side-by-side or end-to-end abutting condition with projecting leads or terminals thereof contacting the conductive plastic material of an interior wall of the tube.
Such tubes are preferably made from a continuously extruded or otherwise continuously formed tubular material, by cutting the tubular material to desired lengths to define individual containers for packaging desired numbers of components. Accordingly, suitable end stops must be additionally provided to close off the ends of the tubular container once the desired number of components has been loaded therein. In this regard, such end stops are generally spaced by some integral number of widths or lengths of the components to be packed side by-side or end-to-end therein, so as to abut an outwardly facing surface of the component at either end.
One such closure device which has been utilized consists of a relatively thin post or pin-like member traversing an interior dimension of the tube and preferably substantially centered within the tube. Preferably, the pin includes opposite head and tip portions of enlarged diameter for engaging opposite outer surfaces of the tube to hold the pin in place. Suitable aligned through apertures are provided at opposite ends of the tube for receiving these pins.
Such an arrangement is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,531 to Murphy.
Another end stop arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,267 to Kisor. This arrangement involves forming a partially cut-out flap in the material of one of the sides of the tubular container near the end, and pressing the flap thus defined into the container interior so as to define a stop near either end thereof for the components. Such cut-out flap members are preferably located some integral number of component lengths or widths apart for the same reasons discussed above.
It will be appreciated that the foregoing pin or post type of stop member must be physically removed from at least one end of the tube to permit the loading and unloading of components. Similarly, the cut-out or flap type of arrangement must also be retracted or otherwise moved so as not to block access to the interior of the tube for loading and unloading of components. The pin type of stop member, once removed may be lost or misplaced or otherwise damaged during handling. On the other hand, the flap member is relatively difficult to locate and manipulate, especially when the only protruding portion thereof is interior to the tube itself. Hence, some tool or other object must be inserted in the tube to push the end back outwardly thereof for loading and unloading of components. Moreover, such a flap-like member is normally made by physically deforming a portion of the tube sidewall such that it is connected with the tube only along one bent-over edge. Repeated flexing or movement of the flap member about this edge may cause fracture and failure of the connection and either failure of the stop member to remain in its desired position as an end stop, or physical detachment thereof.
Moreover, the end stop arrangements of the above-cited U.S. patents of necessity must leave some additional space or play to assure adequate space within the container for loading the desired number of components therein. However, such additional space or play also permits some relative movement of the components axially within the tubular container during shipping and handling. Such relative movement, jostling or the like may possibly cause some damage to the components. However, the arrangements shown in the prior art make no provision to control or absorb any shock to which the components may be subjected during normal handling.